


Hide And Seek - Meowrails

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HAHA NO KISSING, Moiraillegience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius and Nepeta play hide and seek.</p><p>That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek - Meowrails

"Equius!!!!!" Nepeta ran through the lab, searching for her moirail. "Equius, where are youuuuuuuu???"  
Equius sat behind a pile of boxes, not saying anything. Nepeta frantically searched the room, looking for the highblood in question. She looked under modules and on top of cabinets, inside crates and behind preservation chambers, yet she still couldn't find her moirail. It was only when he nearly choked on a piece of dust that she found him.  
"AHA! There you are, you slippery kitten!" Nepeta took this chance to tackle Equius into a hug.  
"Goodness, Nepeta," Equius said. "You are strong for your stature."  
"I have to be! A lion always has to be prepared for attack!" Nepeta beamed as she spoke. "Now it's your turn to count, Equius! I'll go hide. Count to fifty!" With that, Nepeta darted off into the lab.  
"What is the point of this silly game?" Equius sighed. He started counting nonetheless.  
When he reached fifty, he began looking for Nepeta. He chose a different method of doing this than was conventional, however. He began asking the others about the whereabouts of the smaller troll. He began with Eridan.  
"Excuse me, sir highblood, but have you seen Nepeta about here?"  
"No. Wwhy do you ask?"  
"We are playing a human game called 'hide-and-seek'. She is hiding, and I am seeking."  
"Sounds stupid, but wwhatevver floats your boat. I havven't seen her."  
"Thank you anyway."  
Equius then moved on to Gamzee.  
"Sir, have you seen Nepeta?"  
"Nah bro. You seem tired. Wanna slam a Faygo with me?"  
"As much as I hate to, I must decline your request. I am on a search for Nepeta, and it cannot wait."  
"Sure bro, but when you find her, come back and we can all just chill the motherfuck out."  
Equius didn't respond to the last request of the highblood, but instead sought out Karkat. He was bound to know where Nepeta was.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Vantas?"  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
"I'm sorry, are you in a bad mood?"  
"No, now what do you want?"  
"I am looking for Nepeta. Have you seen her?"  
"She ran by this way. Headed into the computer room, last time I checked."  
"Thank you." As Equius walked away, he turned and said, "Good luck with Terezi."  
Albeit quietly, Equius could hear Karkat mumble, "Thanks."

As quietly as he could, Equius crept into the computer lab. Almost immediately, Aradiabot saw him, but kept focused on Sollux, knowing that he was trying to be silent. Equius began his search for Nepeta, first searching by the young troll's computer. When he found nothing, he looked under the table. Also nothing. Equius looked at where else there would be to hide in this large room. Perhaps the horn pile? No, Nepeta would surely squirm and make a noise--  
HONK.  
There was a sound from the horn pile. Equius sighed to himself and went over there.  
"Nepeta, are you in there?"  
Nepeta's head popped out of the horn pile.  
"DRAT! How did you find me?"  
"It was rather hard not to. The noise you made was quite...audible."  
"I KNEW I shouldn't have moved at all! This was a terrible place to hide!"  
"Actually, it wasn't too bad. I had to talk to Karkat to find you..."  
"Really? How is Karkitty?"  
"Not good. I think he's had some problems with Terezi." At that, Nepeta jumped out of the horn pile, sending a cascade of honks into the air.  
"Then we must cheer him up! That can be our next adventure! Come on!"


End file.
